


Candy

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Idiot, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steve Harrington Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Billy has a sweet tooth and Steve finds out - a request for the Harringrove for BLM event.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: harringrove for BLM





	Candy

Billy lived on junk food, the boy hadn't eaten a vegetable in years and yet his metabolism and constant working out kept him in shape and somewhat healthy. Except, the worst part was the candy. The sweets, chocolate, chips and whatever sugar he could get his hands on.

It got to the point he had to go to the dentist and was told no more, but of course he didn't let someone tell him what to do. So after that it became some kind of stupid secret, wrappers hidden in his glovebox and the old packets under the driver's seat.

So when he moved to Hawkins he couldn't go to the local stores because people would recognise him, instead he would drive out to gas station and stock up for the week. Make sure he had snacks for late night drives or for when he woke up hungover in the back seat.

It all changed when Starcourt opened in the summer of '85. There were specialist stores and of course Scoops Ahoy and Billy didn't need much of an excuse to go in and see Steve in his sailer uniform.

He would stroll in, wearing just a vest and his lifeguard shorts and flirt his way to free icecream from Steve. Eventually that flirting turned to Robin taking over the front and Steve following Billy into the staff hallway for some summertime fun, on more than a few occasions.

It was a great set up, Billy got his sugar fix and his Steve fix. All while keeping his cravings a secret and his body toned to keep eyes on him. Well, until one night when he picked Steve up after he closed for the night and he left him in the Camaro for 2 minutes while he grabbed a pack of Camels and a slush.

He came back to find Steve with hands full of candy wrappers. "Billy? Is this from Max or..?". His face was lit up with such glee at the thought of finding out a secret about Billy.

"Oh shit", he replied climbing in and taking the multi coloured pieces of plastic in his fingers and throwing them in the back seat. "It's just from Halloween".

"It's June", Steve laughed and opened the glovebox to reveal more unopened pack of flying saucers and sour apple bon bons. "Were these from Halloween as well?".

"Right so, I like candy. What about it?". He took a sip from the cherry slush in his hand.

"Billy, that's your third slush this week and you come in for icecream everyday. Not to mention this!". Steve was somewhat serious but still smiling about how ridiculous this was.

"Alright! I eat a lot of candy". He couldn't help but smile at how funny Steve found this.

"Why did you keep this a secret? Everyone knows you live on fast food". Steve took a sip of the Icee still in Billy's hand.

"I don't know", he was smiling now. "I just always have".

"Now you'll have to share though". Steve laughed and Billy joined.

"This is why I didn't tell you". He jokingly moved the cup away so Steve couldn't reach it.

"Yeah, I'll remember that when you want free icecream". Steve reached across trying to get a drink and ended up lying in Billy's lap as they continued to laugh.

"Is that right?". He said and took a sip as he looked down at Steve. "I'll remember that next time you want a lift".

"I'll buy you a slush next time". Steve sat up.

"Deal". Billy put the cup in it's holder and started the engine, as he did Steve took the drink and began drinking it only to get an amused eye roll in response as he pulled out onto the road.


End file.
